31
by NorixBlack
Summary: 31 de Octubre de 1981, víspera del día de los muertos. El ambiente es distendido y alegre y no hay nada que indique que esa noche será diferente a las demás, ni que ese Halloween no será mejor que los anteriores. SBxRL implícito.


**31**

_Truco o Trato_

El invierno llega pronto este año. No ha terminado todavía octubre cuando los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a depositarse sobre los adoquines del viejo barrio londinense de Camdem town. La nieve siempre te recuerda a Hogwarts, así que insinúas una sonrisa, reacción inevitable al pensar en el colegio.

Los niños corretean por las calles, llamando de puerta en puerta, pidiendo chocolatinas y chucherías a gritos, y gastando bromas a los vecinos más huraños. _¡Truco__o__trato!_ gritan. El ambiente es distendido y alegre y no hay nada que indique que esa noche será diferente a las demás, ni que ese Halloween no será mejor que los anteriores. No hay ninguna guerra acechando a los muggles. No tienen nada que temer (o si, pero ellos no lo saben).

Es noche de brujas, víspera del día de los muertos, una fecha en la que el mundo exterior se divierte disfrazándose de todo, poniendo a prueba la imaginación un año más. Pero tú, encerrado en un minúsculo apartamento, indigno de tu apellido, solo deseas _que__se__acabe__de__una_ _puta__vez__la__nochecita__de__las__pelotas._Hay algo extraño en el aire que nada tiene que ver con los cientos de fantasmas, momias y brujas que deambulan abiertamente por el mundo no mágico. Es otra cosa, una sensación sin nombre. La anticipación de algo, como el instante en el que el ciervo se percata de que hay una escopeta apuntándole. Una décima de segundo en la que se comprende que no hay escapatoria.

Y para terminar de arreglar el día, Remus se ha ido con prisa después de la cena. _Vete__tu__a__saber__adonde_. Te dio un beso suave y rutinario en los labios y se fue murmurando un _lo__siento,__luego__nos__vemos_casi inaudible y que se perdió en el rellano de las escaleras cuando se desapareció.

_Una polla Lupin, adonde cojones tienes que ir en Halloween._

Eso ha sido hace un rato, una hora, quizás dos y desde entonces, no haces otra cosa más que mirar por la ventana –deseando verlo aparecer de nuevo, pero te mientes a ti mismo diciéndote que es porque no tienes otra cosa más que hacer- observando un mundo que te es tan ajeno como indiferente. Tu mente está en otra parte, imaginando batallas, escapando de la muerte, luchando por tus ideales. Lejos (del puto apartamento de los cojones, de la guerra).

Estás inquieto, como un perro con la correa atada a una farola.

_Si al menos estuviera aquí James… _

Pero no está. Está escondido. Como tú, como Peter, como Remus. _Donde__coño__estás,__Lunático._

Con manos nerviosas, buscas (por cuarta vez en la tarde), entre los bolsillos de tus vaqueros algo de la marihuana que te vendió aquel muggle en Picadilly hace una eternidad, la última vez que os acercasteis al centro, y como las cuatro veces anteriores te vuelves a encontrar sin nada.

Te la fumaste por la mañana, antes de desayunar, al descubrir, _como__no_, que Remus no estaba en la cama.

A veces tienes ganas de seguirle, y si no lo haces es por un sentido profundo de la lealtad que ya no sabes ni de donde te sale.

_Me cago en la puta, Lupin, esta vez ya puedes tener una buena excusa._

Te apartas de la ventana cuando empiezas a notar tus miembros entumecidos, y te acercas al fuego, deseando librarte de la extraña sensación que te persigue, como si tuvieses una capa de agua sobre los hombros que lentamente va extendiéndose por todo tu cuerpo, ahogándote. La chimenea crepita suavemente en el rincón, creando sombras sinuosas que bailan una danza que no entiendes y que te pone de peor humor (exactamente igual que te pasa con Remus los últimos meses)

_Siempre__has__tenido__malas__pulgas,__Canuto__ –_recuerdas que te dijo James una vez, al comentarle tu pequeño problema durante las transformaciones.

Por acto reflejo, coges un puñado de polvos flu de un cuenco depositado sobre la repisa de la chimenea y como no sabes que hacer con él lo lanzas al fuego.

Pronuncias maquinalmente la dirección de Remus, pero al no obtener respuesta (_que__raro_) murmuras, aburrido, la de Peter.

Colagusano siempre está en casa. Tiene miedo de que lo atrapen. Por eso, desde que el profesor Dumbledore os aconsejó que os escondierais no sale de su guarida. Incluso pide la comida a domicilio el muy mamón, y te partes de risa solo con imaginarlo.

Tamborileas impaciente la moqueta con el pie descalzo mientras esperas, pero hay algo que falla, Peter tarda demasiado en contestar y en los tiempos que corren eso es mala, _jodidamente_ mala señal.

Una descarga de adrenalina te recorre el cuerpo y casi sin darte cuenta te encuentras calzado, con la chupa puesta y saliendo corriendo del piso. Bajas las escaleras que llevan al garaje de tres en tres, y si no te das de morros contra el suelo por saltarte el último escalón es por puro arte de magia. Arrancas la moto con un movimiento de tu mano y vuelas –literalmente- a casa de Colagusano.

Cruzas Londres, desde Camdem hasta Brixton, en menos de diez minutos.

La casa está intacta. No hay muebles rotos, papeles desperdigados ni nada que indique un mínimo signo de lucha. Y eso te pone nervioso. Mucho. Tienes una corazonada latiéndote en el pecho desde hace rato que te está poniendo enfermo.

_Y__si__…__._ Pero no. _No__puede__haber__sido__capaz_ -intentas convencerte- _Es__nuestro__amigo_. Será una coincidencia.

-¡Truco o trato! -escuchas como los críos le gritan a alguien el verso de la noche y un escalofrío te sacude de arriba abajo.

Tu corazón empieza a bombear más rápidamente, en un intento desesperado de llevar sangre a sitios de tu cuerpo donde parece haberse congelado y te fuerzas a respirar profundamente para intentar tranquilizarte mientras hechas un último vistazo a la casa de tu amigo. Pero no hay nada, ni siquiera un puto vaso roto en la cocina. Aprietas los dientes hasta que notas un dolor sordo en los maxilares y no te molestas en guardar la varita cuando sales dando un fuerte portazo y te montas de nuevo en la moto.

_Petigrew…_

Si antes conducías rápido, lo de ahora no tiene nombre. Te saltas todas las normas impuestas por el ministerio. Las de tráfico, las de velocidad y durante los primeros minutos, cuando todavía no eres demasiado consciente de donde estas ni de lo que estás haciendo, también las de invisibilidad. En ese momento no piensas en nada solo _Tienes__que__acelerar,__corre,__corre,__¡CORRE!_

El corazón se niega a darte tregua y bombea con fuerza, acompañando el ronquido ensordecedor de la Harley, que quema gasolina surcando la noche a la velocidad del viento, espoleada tanto por tu magia como por tu miedo.

La casa está devastada. Solo quedan humo y escombros… y silencio. Un silencio tan atronador que te permite escuchar el zumbido de la sangre que circula por tus venas, recordándote que todavía queda vida, ahí donde todo es muerte.

Bajo unas piedras, cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, asoma un brazo de hombre, desnudo y musculoso, que aún empuña una varita. El corazón se te paraliza y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que solo sea una broma pesada, que de repente alguien salga entre las ruinas con una cámara de fotos riéndose de tu cara de idiota.

Silencio.

Nunca hubo silencio alrededor de James Potter. Siempre fueron susurros cómplices, risas y gritos eufóricos. Nunca silencio. _No__es__él.__No__es__él.__No__es__él_- te repites. No puede ser. Te has debido de confundir de casa, de pueblo. Probablemente giraste al lado que no debías cuando pasaste por encima de Bristol. No puede ser él. _NoNoNoNo._

Te acercas despacio, encogido, y el sonido de los restos de madera crujiendo bajo tus pies parecen gritos pidiendo una ayuda que nunca llegó. Se te ponen los pelos de punta.

Cuando te acercas lo suficiente para reconocer el cuerpo caes de rodillas, junto al que durante los últimos once años de tu vida (la única vida que merece ser llamada así) has considerado tu hermano. James tiene los ojos abiertos y en su cara está plasmada para siempre la decisión… y el miedo.

_No__… __No__puede__ser__… __Despierta__… __No__… _Empiezas a llorar sin darte cuenta, abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil, mojándolo con tus lágrimas.

_¿Por__qué?_ Acunas la cabeza de James y lo abrazas junto a tu pecho. _Tú__no_…

_¿Por qué tú?_

No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado, tienes las rodillas entumecidas y no sientes los brazos pero el cuerpo de James está frío desde hace rato. Todavía huele a fuego, pero es la culpa, el grito desgarrado de tu conciencia, y no el olor lo que te hace vomitar. _Que__he__hecho._

Devuelves la cena girando la cabeza hacia un lado, y cuando terminas entierras la cabeza en el hombro de tu hermano, llorando sin lágrimas. _Perdóname,__Cornamenta,__perdóname_ -suplicas en tu cabeza. Pero el cadáver guarda silencio, y el hermano que te consolaba y te comprendía se ha ido. _Por__mi__culpa.__Por__mi__culpa._

_Me he equivocado en todo. _

Entonces, escuchas, como si proviniese de muy lejos pasos fuertes y rápidos y puede que una voz profunda que te llama desde los confines del mundo.

_A lo mejor estoy muerto. A lo mejor Voldemort me mató también a mi._

Te zarandean y el golpe con la realidad duele como un puñetazo a traición. James se te escurre cuando unos brazos enormes te cogen por debajo de las axilas para levantarte. Quieres gritar para que no os alejen el uno del otro, pero tu cuerpo se niega a responder y te caerías de nuevo si no fuera por esos dos pilares que te sujetan. Perdido en tu dolor, consigues gruñir algo incomprensible.

_Déjame morir aquí._

-¡SIRIUS! ¡GRACIAS A MERLÍN! Por un momento pensé que…

Hagrid, el viejo guardabosques al que le hacíais la vida imposible en Hogwarts te abraza y te estruja contra su pecho enorme y es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que estás temblando.

No te sale la voz para explicar nada. _Mi__culpa__Hagrid__… __es__mi__culpa._Pero por suerte, Hagrid no pregunta.

-Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo. Estás a salvo. –pero nada en su voz indica que debas tranquilizarte. Solo muestra una profunda tristeza.

Como por inercia te preguntas si también él habrá estado llorando hasta que las lágrimas ahogaron su voz, su vida, y su alma. _Era__mi__hermano,__mi__única__familia._

Al final consigues recuperarte un poco y te apartas despacio, tambaleante, como un borracho.

_Pero estoy lúcido, y James…_

-Menos mal, Sirius. Sabíamos lo de James y Lily pero si tu también…

Tu cerebro procesa despacio la información, pero eso no evita que duela menos. _James__y__Lily._

_Lily. _

_Que he hecho _

Pero en su lugar dices

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mientras notas como algo dentro de ti se rompe para siempre. _Lily.__Perdóname,__Evans,__perdóname._

-Me ha mandado el profesor Dumbledore, muchacho. A por Harry.

Harry. El hijo de James y de Lily, tu ahijado. Aquel al que juraste proteger.

-Harry… está…

Ni siquiera te atreves a pensarlo. Es demasiado terrible. Tan pequeño… tan indefenso. La visión se te nubla de nuevo y dos lágrimas solitarias surcan tus mejillas hasta tu boca. La sal nunca te supo tan amarga, ¿verdad? Mereces pudrirte en el infierno.

-Vivo, si -Hagrid sonríe, pero no consigue ocultar la tristeza que cargan sus ojos negros.- Es un milagro.

_-¿Sabes que?_

_James abre un ojo con pereza y deja caer la ramita que mordisqueaba hace unos segundos._

_-¿Qué eres marica? Ya lo sabía Canuto, pero gracias por decírmelo de todas formas._

_Sonríes tranquilo y casi sin ganas le das un golpe en el hombro que James apenas nota. Tu brazo queda colgando junto al suyo, perezoso._

_-Calla, capullo, iba a decirte algo importante._

_Es principios de verano y la casa a la que James piensa irse a vivir con Lily y con el bebé es apenas un proyecto. Cuatro paredes y un tejado al que todavía le faltan la mitad de las tejas._

_No es un día especialmente caluroso, pero es el primero desde que comenzaron vuestras vacaciones que no ha amanecido encapotado y el solcillo de media mañana junto con el trabajo en la nueva casa no ha tardado en haceros sudar a los dos. _

_-Ah bueno, entonces soy todo oídos._

_¿Recuerdas? Tú optaste por quitarte la camiseta para dorar un poco tus abdominales –palabras textuales-, mientras que James solo se remangó un poco las mangas tachándote de chucho creído y exhibicionista. En lo que os pusisteis de acuerdo fue en descansar, hicisteis aparecer unas tumbonas de playa a rayas azules y blancas en el jardín y convocasteis dos cervezas del bar más cercano que apuntasteis –que tú apuntaste- a nombre de Potter. _

_En esos momentos, podríais pasar perfectamente por dos amigos normales que disfrutan de unas bebidas tras la jornada de trabajo._

_-Nunca dejaré que le pase nada malo._

_No dices el nombre pero tampoco hace falta. _

_No sois dos amigos normales. Sois dos hermanos de armas, descansando en la calma que precede a la tempestad._

_James no contesta. Ya lo sabe. Morirás antes de dejar que le pase algo malo a su hijo. No hay palabras para contestar o si las hay, él no las conoce. ¿Qué puede responderte a eso? _

_Traga saliva con dificultad y tú, que lo miras por el rabillo del ojo no te contienes una sonrisa afilada que escondes dándole un sorbo a la cerveza._

_-Pero eso no significa que no te abandonaría a ti en cualquier bosque, ¿eh, Bambi?_

_A James, que bebe también en ese momento, le acaba saliendo cerveza por la nariz._

James y Lily están muertos, pero Harry no. Harry está vivo.

_-_Dámelo, Hagrid, es mi ahijado.

Haces el intento de dar un paso hacia delante pero el gigante te lo impide, poniéndote una mano en el pecho con suavidad.

-No Sirius, lo lamento. El profesor Dumbledore ha dicho que se lo lleve a él.

Las fuerzas te abandonan. No tiene sentido enzarzarse en una pelea y de todas formas, Harry estará bien. Eso es lo único que importa.

-Puedes venir si quieres, muchacho.

-Yo… -estás apunto de aceptar cuando agachas la cabeza y ves a James en el suelo; de repente una nueva sensación te quema por dentro. Ira. Más cruda y abrasadora que la culpa que te mata lentamente mientras se expande por tu cuerpo.- No puedo. –Hagrid asiente, cree que te comprende, pero ni siquiera se hace una idea del torbellino de emociones que puedes estar sintiendo.- Llévate mi moto, Hagrid. Ya no la quiero –dices.

_La construimos entre los cuatro. Era un símbolo. Tírala al mar. Guárdala. Quémala. Haz con ella lo que quieras._

Te quedas un rato parado, de pie entre las ruinas de todo lo que simbolizó tu juventud y tus ganas de vivir. Observas a Hagrid despegar en la vieja Harley, con el pequeño Harry protegido dentro de su chaqueta y no te mueves hasta que se pierden en el cielo nocturno y el ruido del motor se confunde con el viento.

Entonces, cuando ya no hay nadie, dejas que tu magia envenenada salga a la superficie, que la esencia que tu sangre arrastra corra de nuevo libre por tus arterias. Te olvidas del control (te olvidas de todo lo que importa, del amor, de la lealtad, de la compasión, del valor) empuñas tu varita con fuerza y desapareces.

Es por eso que pierdes por primera vez en tu vida. En realidad no ganó Colagusano (en realidad te perdiste a ti mismo).

_**& & & FIN & & &**_

**Una nota aclaratoria:** En mi opinión Sirius quería más a James que a nadie en el mundo (a excepción de Remus) por eso cuando se lo encuentra muerto no puede pensar en nada má una situación tan traumática no creo que se pueda pensar con claridad y aunque quisiese a Lily y a Harry no creo que pudiese asimilar nada más que la muerte de su hermano. Y… eso es todo básicamente.


End file.
